Liée à lui ‖ Bound to Him
by Mandise
Summary: Trad. de Bound to Him par Georgesgurl117. Voldemort règne en maître et, en tant que serviteur, Rogue se doit de commettre un acte qu'il abhorre. Tout en déjouant les complots du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il va devoir apprendre à vivre avec les conséquences de son crime et s'amender auprès de sa victime ... Mais peut-on être pardonné lorsqu'on a commis l'impardonnable ?
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire est la traduction en français de Bound to Him ( s/7170435/1/Bound-to-Him )  
Je remercie georgesgurl117 de m'autoriser à la traduire. J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire en français que je n'en ai eu à la lire en anglais et j'espère pouvoir rester aussi fidèle que possible à la fanfiction originale.**

Inutile de vous dire que "je ne possède rien": les personnages sont à JKR et le synopsis à Georgesgurl117. La seule chose qui m'appartient est le style avec lequel j'écris ( bien que j'essaye de rester proche du style de l'auteur, parfois il faut bien changer ) et quelques tournures de phrases qui ne peuvent pas être traduites littéralement.

Bien sûr un commentaire pour savoir ce que vous avez pensé de cette fan-fic fera toujours plaisir !  
Ah, dernière chose, je ne peux pas garantir le rythme auquel je poste : j'écris en parallèle ma fan-fiction et bosse sur un autre projet, sans même vous parler des études et de tout cela ... Bref...

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

La journée avait débuté, aussi agréable et ensoleillée que n'importe quelle journée eusse pu l'être à la mi-août. En fin d'après-midi, cependant, le temps avait changé de façon drastique. La brise légère qui avait effleuré les feuilles sur les arbres si agréablement s'était évanouie, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un calme inexplicablement angoissant. La température était montée d'au moins vingt degrés, et l'humidité n'avait pas tarder à suivre son exemple, augmentant elle aussi. De menaçants nuages noirs avaient commencé à s'amonceler, cachant derrière leur ombre le soleil estival et plongeant le jour dans d'inquiétantes teintes de gris.

C'était lors de cette journée précise qu'Hermione Granger avait ressenti la nécessité d'échapper la tension qui régnait chez elle et était venue réfléchir en paix dans ce petit parc boisé près de son domicile. De par la chaleur étouffante qui forçait les gens à se mettre à l'abri dans leur maison, air conditionné en route, elle savait qu'elle aurait l'endroit pour elle seule.

Tandis qu'elle s'allongeait sur la vieille table de pique-nique en bois, les yeux rivés sur le ciel, elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

Quelle coïncidence, songea-t-elle en avisant les nuages sombres qui se rassemblaient au-dessus d'elle. Le monde devenait chaque jour un peu plus obscur, et sa vie ne faisait guère exception à la règle. Sirius Black était mort, Lord Voldemort était revenu au pouvoir. Les gros titres de la Gazette du Sorcier, qui était délivrée de façon hebdomadaire chez elle, étaient déprimants, pour ne pas dire alarmants. Même les magazines moldus auxquels ses parents étaient abonnés faisaient mention de disparitions inexpliquées et de faits sinistres se produisant partout dans le pays.

Un liquide coula lentement le long de la joue d'Hermione, elle l'essuya sans y prêter plus d'attention. Elle réalisa peu après qu'il ne s'agissait que de sa propre transpiration. Le ciel n'avait pour l'heure laissait échapper aucune humidité et, jusqu'à lors, elle était parvenue à ne pas verser de larmes.

Elle n'en avait pas été loin, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, juste avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie en courant par la porte du jardin et n'arrive à l'endroit où elle se trouvait actuellement.

_Quelques minutes auparavant, le père d'Hermione lui avait demandé de descendre de sa chambre. Elle l'avait trouvé debout dans le salon, près de sa mère qui elle, était assise sur le canapé._

_Il était évident qu'ils étaient tous les deux inquiets : le regard de son père était des plus solennels tandis que sa mère semblait incapable de ne pas se tordre les mains._

- _Hermione, ma chérie, avait débuté son père. Ta mère et moi aimerions te parler de quelque chose._

_Hermione avait haussé les sourcils avec appréhension. Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle avait remarqué la présence du plus récent numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier posé sur la table basse._

Oh non ! _ S'était-elle réprimandée intérieurement pour son manque d'attention : elle aurait dû le détruire immédiatement après l'avoir lu. Elle savait d'avance ce qui allait suivre._

_« - 'Mione, tu sais qu'on t'aime, et qu'on souhaite vraiment te soutenir dans tout ce que tu entreprends »._

_Sa mère s'était arrêtée, l'espace d'un instant, pour jauger la réaction de sa fille._

_« Tu es une jeune fille brillante, et bien plus talentueuse qu'on n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. C'est juste que récemment, ton père et moi nous sentons … mal à l'aise à l'idée que.._

- _A l'idée que quoi ? l'avait interrompue Hermione._

_Son père s'était raclé la gorgé avant de lui répondre :_

_« On pense que tu ne devrais pas retourner à Poudlard cette année._

- _Pardon ? »_

_Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'ils lui fassent un sermon, lui disent d'être prudente : elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à ce qu'ils envisagent de la retirer de l'école. Une part d'elle-même s'était sentie piégée._

_« Vous plaisantez ?! s'était-elle exclamée._

- _Ne te mets pas dans ces états, ma chérie, avait tenté sa mère d'une voix apaisante. C'est juste qu'on trouve que c'est trop dangereux d'y retourner pour le moment._

- _Non, non, non, non… Hermione avait vivement agité les mains tandis qu'elle allait et venait dans la pièce. Je ne peux pas rester ici, il faut que j'y retourne. Je dois retourner à Poudlard ! »_

_Son père s'était avancé vers elle, posant les mains sur ses épaules, dans un geste de réconfort._

_« Nous ne voulons que ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Dans l'éventualité où les choses se calment, tu pourras y retourner l'an prochain._

- _L'an prochain, avait-elle murmuré. _L'an prochain, qu'est-ce qui est le mieux pour moi ?

_Plusieurs émotions l'avaient alors envahie. Colère. Peur. Déception. Confusion. Et pourtant, il y avait aussi de la compassion : elle comprenait ses parents. Tout ce mélange de sentiments l'avait fait se sentir comme prisonnière et Hermione s''était arrachée à l'étreinte de son père._

_« Hermione ! l'avait-il appelée alors qu'elle s'enfuyait de la pièce ._

- _J'ai juste besoin d'air, avait-elle répondu en traversant la cuisine à toute vitesse, en direction de la porte arrière. »_

Hermione soupira en observant la tempête qui menaçait d'éclater. Les inquiétudes de ses parents étaient tout à leur égard. De façon tout à fait logique, cela paraissait totalement normal qu'ils veuillent la protéger des forces obscures qui envahissaient le monde des sorciers, mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'il ne faudrait que peu de temps avant que le monde moldu ne devienne tout aussi, pour ne pas dire plus, dangereux. Il était peu probable que ses parents ne comprenne cela au moment présent cependant.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle retourne à l'école. Poudlard était sans aucun doute l'endroit le plus sûr pour elle. Ses amis s'y trouvaient. Dumbledore s'y trouvait. Tous la protègeraient. Hermione réfléchissait à la meilleure façon d'en convaincre ses parents lorsque quelque chose la fit sursauter.

En entendant des feuilles craquer, la jeune fille se lança en position assise. Ses yeux parcoururent la scène mais elle ne remarqua aucun intrus. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher de se sentir observée.

« Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle, descendant avec précaution de la table. Montrez-vous ! »

Seul le silence répondit à son injonction. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle se prit à regretter de ne pas avoir emporté sa baguette. _Pas que je l'aurais utilisée sans avoir une bonne raison, songea-t-elle, mais ç'aurait quand même été rassurant._ Le vent avait commencé à se lever et autour d'elle, les feuilles se mirent à virevolter.

Elle manqua de crier en apercevant un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur ce qui avait fait craquer les feuilles mortes, elle expira profondément.

Un petit lapin sautillait autour d'un des pieds de la table de pique-nique.

« Oh, par Merlin », soupira-t-elle, attendant que l'adrénaline ne retombe. Quand elle put enfin respirer normalement, elle se mit à rire. Elle était si nerveuse ces derniers temps : il fallait vraiment qu'elle accepte l'idée que le diable ne se cachait pas derrière chaque recoin.

_Juste derrière la plupart des recoins,_ songea-t-elle et son sourire se transforma en une expression des plus sinistres.

Hermione jeta un œil à sa montre et réalisa qu'il était grand temps de rentrer : elle ne voulait pas inquiéter ses parents plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Elle frotta son jean, jusqu'à en retirer les petites échardes et éclat de bois qui s'y étaient déposés et s'éloigna de la table, d'un pas. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt néanmoins en entendant un étrange bruissement.

Ça, ça n'est pas un lapin. Hermione tourna sur elle-même, lentement, sans bouger de l'endroit où elle se tenait. Les arbres qui l'entouraient ondulaient violemment sous la force du vent. Un grand coup de tonnerre éclata et le ciel s'assombrit encore un peu plus si cela était possible.

Les nuages gris devinrent aussi noirs que du charbon, et Hermione se figea tandis que des traînées de fumée noire tourbillonnaient jusqu'au sol.

Son cerveau se mit alors à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle se retourna pour fuir cet endroit alors que deux Mangemorts faisaient leur apparition face à elle. Elle n'avait parcouru que quelques mètres lorsqu'un sort jeté par l'un des deux mangemorts l'immobilisa. Hermione tomba sur le sol et les ténèbres ne tardèrent pas à l'engloutir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**  
Un carillon sonna dix fois, indiquant l'heure : un ensemble de notes graves qui se répercutaient contre les murs de pierre .

Severus Rogue assis dans son fauteuil de cuir lisait un livre qui, à en juger par son aspect semblait antique et partiellement élimé. Il soupira légèrement en tournant la page rendue presque transparente par les années, espérant n'être point appelé lors des heures à venir.

Voldemort avait déjà exigé une audience du professeur de Potions de Poudlard à deux reprises cette semaine-là. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, déçu par la tentative avortée de Lucius Malfoy chargé d'obtenir la prophétie au Ministère, s'efforçait à présent de s'assurer que ses prochaines manœuvres seraient désormais couronnées de succès. Il avait appelé Rogue afin que celui-ci lui révèle tout es les préparations de Dumbledore en vue de l'année scolaire à venir. Bien que cela eût été, dès le départ, prévisible, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, derrière cette insistance, se cachaient d'autres motifs dont il n'avait pas connaissance.

Lord Voldemort s'était jusqu'à lors abstenu de dévoiler ses plans macabres devant lui et, par conséquent, Rogue n'avait pour l'heure aucune information d'importance à faire partager au directeur de Poudlard. Albus s'était montré des plus compréhensifs au vude la situation et pourtant, Rogue ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable vis-à-vis de l'Ordre. D'une manière ou d'une autre, la moitié d'entre eux ne lui faisaient pas confiance – bien qu'il se moquât éperdument de ce que l'on pensait de lui. Il s'était préparé à ce qu'on le haïsse, était prêt à mourir : il en allait ainsi de la vie des espions.

Bien que Rogue eût été impatient d'obtenir plus d'informations de la part des Mangemorts, il était physiquement et mentalement exténué. Le soir, lorsqu'il n'était pas convoqué, il aidait les Professeurs Dumbledore et MacGonagall à fouiller minutieusement le château à la recherche d'éventuelles traces de magie noire.

Rogue sentit ses paupières s'alourdir. Alors, il posa le livre ouvert sur ses genoux, ferma doucement les yeux, et reposa sa tête contre le dossier de la chaise. Il était sur le point de laisser les vagues du sommeil l'engloutir lorsqu'il éprouva l'habituelle sensation de brûlure dans son bras.

- Sortilèges et Damnations * , marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe sans cesser de fixer la marque des Ténèbres sur son bras. Lord Voldemort exigeait sa présence.

Rogue griffonna en vitesse quelques mots sur un morceau de parchemin enchanté qu'il confia ensuite à sa chouette, lui donnant comme stricte instruction de ne s'arrêter pour personne n'eût-ce été le Directeur Albus Dumbledore en personne. Après avoir envoyé ce message d'avertissement, Severus sortit avec fracas de ses appartements en direction de l'assemblée qui l'attendait.

Quand Rogue transplâna à l'endroit où se tenait la réunion, il réalisa qu'il était le dernier arrivé dans ce grand champ en apparence abandonné.

_Pour ne pas changer_, grimaça-t-il. Les autres Mangemorts ne cherchaient jamais à cacher leur mécontentement face à ces retards perpétuels mais Severus parvenait toujours à échapper à de quelconques châtiments supplémentaires que le Seigneur des Ténèbres eût pu vouloir lui infliger, se contentant de rappeler à ce dernier qu'il lui était impossible de transplâner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Voldemort se montrait toujours aussi compréhensif que possible de la situation mais toujours après avoir sondé l'esprit de son serviteur, cela allait de soi.

- « Ah, Severus ! » siffla Voldemort depuis le centre du cercle.

Il ouvrit les bras en signe de bienvenue et s'avança vers le dernier arrivé.

- « Trop aimable à toi de nous rejoindre, susurra une voix derrière lui. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, ce n'est pas ce que disent les Moldus ? »

Severus tourna la tête pour voir Lucius Malfoy, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, le regarder de haut et il se contenta d'adresser un sourire sardonique au Mangemort en retour.

Le temps que cet échange hostile ne soit terminé, Voldemort s'était approché et se tenait à présent exactement face au maître des potions. De sa main, pâle et froide, il enserra l'épaule de Rogue et lui adressa un sourire aussi grand qu'inattendu.

« - Qu'il est bon de te revoir, Severus. J'ai une surprise pour toi, mon ami.

- Maître ? »

Rogue leva les sourcils, légèrement surpris tandis que l'homme à l'allure serpentine se tournait vers le reste du groupe. Voldemort récompensait rarement les bonnes performances de ses serviteurs et plus encore devant une assemblée nombreuse : tout au plus puniassait-il les échecs par des humiliations publiques. L'attention personnelle dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres le gratifiait était donc plutôt inquiétante. _Soit il attend de moi un grand service, soit il commence à suspecter quelque chose. _

« - Vous tous ici présentes, veuillez accueillir comme il se doit notre estimé invité. »

Voldemort se pencha alors vers lui pour lui parler :

« Severus, accompagne-moi jusqu'à l'autel, je te prie. »

_L'autel ?_ Rogue ne songeait plus qu'à cela en suivant le mage noir. Il fit de mieux pour cacher son doute alors que les regards scrutateurs des autres ne le quittaient pas. Il parvint même à ne pas rouler des yeux lorsque les caquètements maniaques de Bellatrix Lestrange retentirent lorsqu'il passa près d'elle. Ce que cette femme pouvait-être odieuse ! Quelques minutes en sa présence suffisaient à lui donner la migraine.

Tout en tentant de ne pas froncer les sourcils plus que d'habitude,Severus suivait Voldemort qui se retourne brusquement pour pouvoir lui faire face.

« - Puisque tu es le sorcier du moment, si je puis me permettre, roucoula-t-il ses narines frémissant de plaisir, j'ai pour toi la plus merveilleuse des surprises. »

Sur ces mots, Voldemort s'écarta et désigna le centre du cercle de la main. Suivant son geste, les yeux de Rogue se posèrent sur l'autel de pierre. Quelle que fût la chose qui se trouvait dessus, elle semblait relativement grande et couverte d'un drap noir.

Pour une raison inexpliquée, son cœur se mit soudainement à battre de façon désordonnée , ce que Rogue s'efforça de dissimuler aux regards curieux des Mangemorts. Peu importe ce qu'il y avait sous ce drap, il était à présent certain qu'il ne souhaitait pas savoir ce dont il s'agissait et encore moins le posséder. Il savait néanmoins qu'il lui faudrait faire ses preuves devant Voldemort afin de garder sa mission secrète. _Une fois de plus._

Un sourire démoniaque illumina le visage de Voldemort alors que celui-ci faisait signe à Rogue de s'approcher. Après un dernier regard en direction du pâle visage reptilien, Severus déglutit péniblement et s'avança lentement.

« Allez, vas-y, Sevy ! haleta Bellatrix, baguette en main, prête à retirer elle-même le drap.

- SILENCE ! hurla Voldemort, pointant sa propre baguette vers-elle. »

Instantanément, Bellatrix se recroquevilla au sol, baissant par la même occasion sa baguette.

« - Oui, Maître. »

Voldemort put alors reporter son attention sur l'homme qui se tenait debout près de l'autel de pierre.

Rogue tendit le bras et attrapa un coin du tissu de satin noir. D'une légère secousse, le drap glissa lentement au sol.

La chair pâle, à présent exposée sous ses yeux semblait briller au clair de lune. Severus réprima bien vite le fort sentiment de répulsion qui l'avait saisi à la vue de ce corps de femme nu qu'il venait de dévoiler. Son visage était tourné, tant et si bien qu'il ne pouvait en distinguer les traits bien que l'anonymat de la victime n'atténuât en rien le dégoût qui lui retournait violemment l'estomac.

_Dumbledore ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il exige de moi_. Rogue ravala sa colère. Il avait une idée assez précise de ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendait de lui et n'éprouvait ni impatience ni joie à voir cela se réaliser.

« - Puis-je ? » demanda Rogue à Voldemort, n'oubliant guère qu'il avait un rôle à jouer ainsi qu'une réputation à préserver.

Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres hocha la tête sans cacher son impatience, Severus ravala sa fierté et feignit l'excitation face à l'offrande qui lui était faite. Il laissa une main vagabonder nonchalamment le long d'une jambe ivoire. La jeune femme resta impassible sous ses doigts, et pourtant, il sentait tout de même le sang pulser dans ses veines.

_Au moins la fille est vivante_, songea-t-il avec un frisson. _Pour l'instant._

« - Mon cadeau te déplaît-il ? » l'interrogea Voldemort.

Severus mit un certain temps à retrouver l'usage de la parole. Laissant ses yeux s'attarder intentionnellement sur la silhouette dudit cadeau.

« - Pas le moins du monde. Vous êtes trop bon, Maître. »

De toute évidence enchanté par cette réponse, Voldemort manqua de se mettre à danser de joie et se retourna bien vite vers la foule en s'exclamant :

« - Et bien alors, prends-la ! »

Snape sentit bien vite l'excitation envahir l'assemblée et il s'empressa d'imiter leur comportement.

D'un mouvement du poignet artistique , Voldemort agita sa baguette en direction de l'autel et articula avec calme :

« - Rennervate ! »

Aussitôt, le corps qui faisait face à Severus reprit vie et la fille se mit à tousser. Rogue se figea sur place lorsque, tournant le visage dans sa direction, leurs regards se croisèrent.

Devant lui se trouvaient les yeux terrorisés d'Hermione Granger.

* * *

A/N : [*] A cet endroit l'anglais était "Curses and Damnation" j'aurais certes pu traduire "Enfers et damnation", ça aurait sûrement sonné mieux mais on aurait perdu au niveau de la traduction. Désolée si ça gêne.

De même pour la dernière phrase qui n'est pas parfaite. Cependant en anglais le chapitre se termine par "Hermione Granger" et je crois que la place de ces deux mots était extrêmement importante. Certes, une traduction avec Hermione Granger en début de phrase aurait semblé peut-être plus "franco-française" mais encore une fois on aurait perdu quelque chose ...

De plus, je m'excuse pour ce graaaannnndddd retard. Pour ma défense, je suis rentrée d'Angleterre et beaucoup de choses se sont bousculées, j'ai eu des soucis avec mon université pour l'obtention de ma licence, je prépare mon boulot pour juillet et mes inscriptions pour septembre prochain ... Alors pour m'amender : le chapitre 3 arrive très vite ( ce soir ou demain )... Et si certains suivent aussi "Courages" ma propre fanfic ( ce à quoi je vous encourage vivement ( ben oui je fais ma pub ) : je travaille sur la suite et vais faire de mon mieux pour qu'elle arrive vite !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Prends-la._

Cette seule pensée suffisait à le rendre malade. Bien sûr, il mentirait s'il prétendait avoir jamais apprécié la jeune fille, et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas non plus trouver une réelle raison qui eût pu le pousser à la détester. Après tout, elle faisait partie de l'Ordre, et il lui semblait évident qu'elle jouerait un rôle crucial dans la chute de tous ces mages noirs. Plus encore, elle était son élève – sa meilleure élève.

Voldemort remarqua bien vite son hésitation et ne tarda pas à se faufiler derrière l'épaule de Rogue :

« - Il semble que mon cadeau te répugne, Severus. »

Avant que Rogue n'ait pu répondre, Bellatrix Lestrange les interrompit :

« - Vu ton penchant pour ces sales Sang-de-Bourbes, j'aurais imaginé qu'elle serait plus qu'acceptable pour toi. »

Tandis qu'un concert de ricanements et de grognements faisant écho à ces paroles, Rogue réalisa qu'il lui fallait à tout prix briser le contact visuel établi avec la jeune sorcière terrorisée qui se trouvait là, allongée devant lui. Son plaidoyer silencieux taraudait l'esprit du professeur de potions.

Par chance, Rogue avait toujours eu la faculté de réagir rapidement. Aussitôt, il détourna le regard qu'il reporta sur Voldemort :

« - Elle est, bien entendu, plus qu'acceptable. Je me demandais seulement si je pouvais vous parler en privé avant de m'occuper d'elle. »

Un instant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres hésita, jetant à Rogue un regard suspicieux. Severus pouvait le sentir envahier son esprit, encore une fois. Il sentait que Voldemort cherchait une quelconque trace de loyauté à l'égard de Granger, et il s'empressa d'offrir à son maître les sentiments les plus négatifs qu'il pouvait ressentir dès lors que la jeune fille était concernée.

Comme si tout cela l'avait profondément satisfait, Voldemort hocha la tête. D'un geste dédaigneux de la main, il transforma bientôt le décor et le champ fut remplacé par le salon d'une maison vide et délabrée.

Les autres mangemorts, l'autel et Hermione avaient disparu.

« - Cela te semble-t-il approprié ?

- Oui, répondit Severus sur un hochement de tête.

- Alors dis-moi, Severus, qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? »

_Comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà._ Rogue se raidit en reprenant la parole.

« - Je présume que la relation qui lie Potter à Granger rend la fille essentielle à la réalisation de nos projets. De toute évidence, c'est la raison pour laquelle nos chers amis puristes ne l'ont pas tuée sur le champ. »

Tandis que le silence provoqué par ces mots s'étirait, un sourire joua sur les lèvres de Voldemort.

« - Severus, Severus. Tu m'as toujours si bien compris … Tu as raison, je crois que la Sang-de-Bourbe pourrait nous être grandement utile. C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai choisi pour cette tâche. Parce que tu es celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance.

- Et j'en suis plus qu'honoré, ne vous y trompez pas. Ce que je ne comprends pas, débuta-t-il, c'est comment suis-je censé faire pour que Dumbledore ne se doute de rien si je suis celui qui doit la posséder. Je doute que Miss Granger attende une seule seconde avant de courir l'en informer et, dès lors, il serait fou de ne pas me reconnaître comme un Mangemort.

- Je comprends ton inquiétude, mon fidèle serviteur, affirma Voldemort. Cependant, ne t'alarme donc pas. Tous ces problèmes impliquant Albus Dumbledore sont directement réglés par les rituels de Liaison*. Tu auras le contrôle sur les paroles et les actes de la fille. »

_Les rituels de Liaison._ Severus arqua un sourcil en réalisant que ses pires cauchemars étaient sur le point de devenir réalité.

« - Donc, elle sera liée à moi ? N'y aurait-il pas de meilleur candidat pour la Liaison, Maître ? Draco Malfoy, peut-être ? Il a presque son âge… »

Voldemort se retourna, de petites flammes brûlant dans ses yeux :

« - Ne remets pas mes décisions en question, Severus ! »

Rogue déglutit avec difficulté, inquiet d'avoir échoué à un test. _Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû tant insister._

Il fut soulagé cependant lorsque Voldemort revint instantanément à un meilleur état d'esprit.

« - Je te prie de m'excuser, j'oublie comme tu m'as été utile et loyal. En récompense pour tes efforts, je vais t'expliquer pourquoi le jeune Malfoy ne me semble pas être le meilleur candidat pour cette tâche. Sans parler des échecs de son père. »

Severus sentit qu'il valait mieux se taire.

« - Dumbledore et le reste de l'école savent pertinemment que Granger, la Sang-de-Bourbe, déteste cordialement notre cher Draco. De plus, il semblerait étrange qu'il se mette subitement à fréquenter une Née-Moldue… »

Rogue hocha la tête en signe de compréhension :

« - Alors que si elle était liée à moi, ça ne ressemblerait à rien de plus qu'une horrible Mlle-je-sait-tout fouinant derrière son professeur de potions dans l'espoir fou qu'il daigne l'abreuver de son savoir ….

- Tout à fait, persiffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ne t'inquiète donc pas, Severus. La fille ne pourra rien dire qui te porterait préjudice. Ainsi, tu pourras continuer d'épier Dumbledore tout en t'assurant que la fille continue de suivre Potter. »

Severus se raidit mais consentit à donner sa parole.

« - A présent, nous devrions rejoindre nos compagnons avant que leur impatience ne les pousse à ruiner mes projets avant même qu'ils n'aient commencés. »

Et tandis que la demeure délabrée disparaissait de son champ de vision pour laisser place, une fois de plus, au champ sombre, Severus sut précisément à qui Voldemort faisait référence.

Lorsque la scène se matérialisa sous leurs yeux, un effroyable cri déchira le silence de la nuit. Instinctivement, Rogue tira sa baguette, à l'affût.

« - Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, lui chuchota Voldemort. Je m'en occupe. »

Rogue ne put rien faire d'autre que d'observer, impuissant, Hermione s'agiter sous les sévices que lui infligeait Bellatrix.

Voldemort s'éloigna avec nonchalence, en direction du centre du cercle, les Mangemorts s'écartant sur son passage.

« - Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris danses je vois. »

Au soin de sa voix, Bellatrix délivra Hermione du sortilège d'endoloris et se mit à sourire. Avisant Rogue, elle se mit à battre des paupières tandis que lui regagnait sa place. Enfin, elle se tourna de nouveau vers son Maître :

« - Je suis désolée, mon seigneur. 'Pensais juste m'amuser un peu avec la nouvelle Sang-de-Bourbe de Sevy ! Disons … que j'voulais la détendre un peu quoi… »

Sur ces mots, elle lécha ses lèvres et rejoignit le reste du groupe avant d'ajouter :

« - Te mets pas en colère, mon Severus adoré ! »

Rogue fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer pendant qu'il vidait son esprit en vue de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il n'avait jamais pris personnellement part à une cérémonie de Liaison mais avait assisté à un certain nombre d'entre elles durant ces années passées à servir le Seigneur des ténèbres. Le procédé n'avait certes rien de plaisant, mais là encore, les Mangemorts n'étaient pas les membres les plus plaisants de la société.

Il posa une main sur le bras d'Hermione, lequel était à présent rendu moite par la transpiration. Si le geste avait pour but de la rassurer, il n'eût pour seul effet que de lui arracher un sanglot.

Elle doit pourtant bien se rendre compte que les choses vont être de pire en pire pour elle, songea Rogue. Le processus de Liaison comportait trois étapes, chacune plus douloureuse que celle qui la précédait.

* * *

**A/N : [*] en anglais dans le texte "Biding rituals", "biding" "biding ceremony" ... C'était assez difficile à traduire et même si cela peut sonner bizarrement je pense que c'est la meilleure façon de le traduire vu la suite ... J'ai également songé à "attachement" puisque l'Attachement est aussi un terme utilisé en psychologie et notamment dans le domaine de l'adoption ... Je ne sais pas ce que vous préférez ou si vous avez d'autres idées ...**

**Merci à tous de me lire, n'oubliez pas de laissez un commentaire en me disant si la traduction vous semble bien.**

**Merci à Jenifael09 et MissCassy pour leur commentaire d'hier.**

**Bonne lecture ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Attention ce chapitre contient des scènes pouvant choquer ... Lecteurs avertis seulement. **

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

« - Es-tu prêt à débuter, mon cher serviteur ? » Voldemort pencha la tête en attendant sa réponse.

Snape éloigna sa main de la jeune fille et acquiesça avec raideur.

Un silence de plomb tomba aussitôt sur l'assemblée de Mangemorts qui se préparèrent à assister au spectacle. Tandis qu'il tentait de se remémorer silencieusement le procéder, Severus en vint à se demander comment il avait pu intégrer un jour un groupe tel que celui-ci. A l'époque, il avait été bien trop stupide et il continuait à en faire les frais à présent. Laissant là ses réflexions, il s'avança vers Hermione, prêt à posséder ses pensées, sa chair et son sang.

_En premier lieu,_ se rappela-t-il, _l'esprit doit être pénétré_. Etant un legilimens accompli, il serait aisé pour Rogue d'envahir l'esprit de la jeune fille et peut-être même de lui épargner une trop grande nouvelle. Il lui faudrait néanmoins lui causer un minimum de douleur, Voldemort les observant avec attention.

Il s'installa de telle façon que la tête de la jeune femme soit positionnée sous sa propre poitrine et couvrit ses yeux de sa main droite. Bien que cela ne soit techniquement pas nécessaire, il s'était rendu compte, au fur et à mesure des années, que cela avait tendance à rendre la connexion des esprits plus forte encore – sans mentionner le fait que cela lui évitait de devoir regarder ces prunelles brunes qui le suppliaient.

L'espace de quelques instants, il parvint à ignorer les gémissements d'Hermione tandis qu'il envahissait ses pensées et souvenirs les plus personnels. Il savait pertinemment que Voldemort devait déjà avoir scruté la moindre parcelle de son esprit, à la recherche de la moindre petite information exploitable sur Harry Potter ou encore l'Ordre, dès lors, ils n'accorda que peu de temps à ce coin de sa mémoire. Il s'assura cependant de faire resurgir quelques souvenirs particulièrement douloureux afin de satisfaire l'avidité de Voldemort avant d'apposer sa marque loin dans son esprit. Aussi légèrement qu'il le put, Rogue sortit de son psyché et revint au monde extérieur.

Devant ces progrès, Voldemort parut satisfait et prit la parole :

« Son esprit porte désormais ton empreinte – qu'il en soit ainsi de sa chair »

Severus acquiesça, s'arrêtant le temps de réfléchir à quelle partie de son corps serait la plus adéquate pour ce fait. Il y avait certes peu de chances que la douleur physique diffère vraiment selon l'endroit qu'il choisirait, et pourtant il avait au moins la possibilité de choisir un endroit où elle aurait moins l'occasion de le remarquer.

Il donna un coup de baguette, et Hermione laissa échapper un grognement de surprise en se retrouvant étalée sur le ventre. Severus déglutit difficilement lorsque sa baguette effleura la peau délicate qui recouvrait le bas du dos de la jeune femme. Il ne laissa aucune émotion s'introduire derrière sa carapace lorsqu'il grommela plus qu'il ne prononça : « Sectum Nomento »

Hermione poussa un cri déchirant quand la baguette trancha sa chair.

Espérant lui épargner, autant que possible, trop de douleur, Rogue s'empressa de signer de son nom le dos de la jeune femme. Il put entendre un grognement de désappointement émaner de la foule. Ceux qui avait eux-même déjà pratiqué ce procédé décidaient généralement de prendre leur temps quand venait le temps à graver leur nom dans la peau de leurs victimes, dans le but avoué de leur infliger autant de douleur que possible.

Cela étant, Severus ne pouvait se départir des atroces cris que poussait la jeune fille qui se tortillait de douleur face à lui. Il écarta sa baguette et fixa d'un regard solennel le sang s'écoulant de chaque lettre et glissant sur sa peau couleur crème. Les contours des mots brillaient d'une lueur orangée – lui faisant songer aux braises d'un feu qui commence tout juste à s'éteindre. Jamais il ne s'était trouvé aussi près du sortilège une fois lancé, jamais assez pour pouvoir observer la magie noire s'incruster dans la peau de la victime.

« Presse-toi, Severus, roucoula Voldemort. Il faut que ce soit fini ! »

La troisième étape était, aux yeux de Severus, la plus barbare. En réalité, elle n'impliquait aucune magie et pourtant les blessures qu'elle provoquait ne guérissaient jamais vraiment.

Après avoir replacé sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe, il agrippa les chevilles de la jeune femme et la retourna de nouveau sur le dos. Il y avait mis tant de violence que l'air semblait s'être échappé d'elle : lorsque sa voix s'éleva, ça n'était plus qu'un murmure tremblotant :

« -J-Je vous en p-prie... Professeur … »

Un rire s'éleva des rangs des Mangemorts assez proches pour l'entendre.

« - J-j-j-je vous en p-p-p-prie... P-p-p-p-professeur » singea Bellatrix.

Rogue ne lui paya aucune attention, trop occupé à se concentrer sur l'abominable tâche qu'il devait mener à bien. Ne souhaitant pas que Voldemort puisse détecter aucune faiblesse de sa part, il s'efforça d'ignorer les supplications répétées d'Hermione.

Sans plus réfléchir, il laissa tomber son pantalon au sol et s'en défit. Il grimpa ensuite sur l'autel de pierre et se positionna au dessus d'elle. Hermione le fixa des yeux, son souffle s'arrêtant l'espace d'un instant tandis que la compréhension l'envahit subitement.

« - Non ! S'écria-t-elle. Pitié, non !

- Silence ! « Siffla-t-il.

Plus elle luttait, plus il était supposé la châtier. Elle se débattit, tentant de s'écarter de lui mais d'invisibles cordes la maintinrent sur l'autel.

_Vous ne faîtes que compliquer la situation._ Voyant ses yeux s'étrécirent en réponse, Severus sut qu'elle avait entendu cette pensée. _Donc, la connexion a déjà commencé à se mettre en place._

_Allez au diable ! _Rogue vacilla tandis qu'Hermione lui cracha au visage. Furieux, il la giffla violemment.

Surprise, elle cessa momentanément de se battre et l'homme en prit avantage. Il écarta avec force ses jambes et se positionna entre elles. Gardant à l'esprit qu'ils mourraient tous les deux si elle ne lui cédait pas, Rogue força une érection et s'enfonça en elle.

Son cri manqua de lui percer les tympans.

Il ne considéra pas cela comme une réaction exagérée – elle était si serrée autour de lui qu'il savait que la douleur devait être atroce. Rogue évita d'observer son visage et s'affaira plutôt à observer ses petits seins blancs sans cesser de bouger en elle. Il tentait de s'imaginer que cette poitrine était celle d'une autre, mais les sanglots incessants d'Hermione rendait cela quasiment impossible.

Finalement, ses cris assourdissants semblèrent se calmer pour laisser la place à quelques reniflements. Son corps cessa de résister violemment sous son poids et Rogue sut qu'elle avait capitulé. Autant que cela eut pu le dégoûter, il se sentit sur le point de céder au plaisir. Se lançant une dernière fois en elle, il laissa échapper un grognement alors que venait le soulagement.

Hermione suffoqua quand sa semence l'envahit.

Le front en sueur, il se retira d'elle. Severus réprima une forte envie de vomir en voyant le sang suinter d'entre ses jambes.

« - Excellent, excellent, s'écria Voldemort, tapotant l'épaule de Rogue quand il se fut redressé. J'attends de grande chose de cet arrangement, Severus. »

Severus baissa humblement la tête en signe de respect.

Volemort se retourna afin de faire face aux Mangemorts réunis :

« - Il se fait tard, mes amis. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit. »

Les uns après les autres, les Mangemorts disparurent dans le ciel obscur jusqu'à ce que Rogue se retrouvât seul avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« - Tu m'as grandement fait plaisir, mon ami. Viendra un moment où il me faudra faire appel à toi mais pour l'instant... Voldemort s'arrêta un moment, effectuant un geste vers la silhouette recroquevillée d'Hermione. Pour l'instant, profite du cadeau que je t'ai légué.

Je vous remercie, Maître, articula Rogue avec une rapide révérence.

A présent, je pense qu'il est l'heure de se retirer pour la nuit, répliqua Voldemort en faisant tourbillonner sa robe derrière lui. Bonne nuit, Severus. »

Sur ces paroles, le Seigneur des Ténèbres disparut, laissant Rogue, les épaules baissées, accablé par le désespoir. Il se retourna vers le bloc de pierre.

Hermione frissonna de peur lorsqu'il s'approcha et tenta vainement de s'enfuir en le voyant tirer sa baguette de sa poche.

« Requietem pacis, murmura-t-il. » Une onde d'un bleu saphir émana alors du bout de sa baguette pour envelopper délicatement Hermione, la plongeant dans un sommeil paisible. Après avoir défait les liens invisibles qui la maintenaient sur l'autel, il retira la robe qu'il portait par dessus le reste de ses vêtements et l'en recouvrit délicatement. Il souleva alors la jeune femme toujours inconsciente dans ses bras, ferma les yeux, et transplana.

* * *

A/N : J'ai réussi à finir ce chapitre relativement rapidement donc le voici ... Aucune idée quant à une éventuelle date de publication pour le 5ème chapitre ...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! J'y ai encore rencontré de petites difficultés mais je pense les avoir résolues...

Bonne lecture et encore merci à vous pour tous ces gentils commentaires !


End file.
